Fairytales
by The Midnight Kitten
Summary: An angel fell with a star clutched to her chest. Does she belong to Gambit? And I don't own any of the X-men characters. 225 is mine though/
1. Default Chapter

There is silence as an Angel falls out of the sky. Blood covers her tiny body as she clutches a tiny little star to her chest. She knows she's been mislead again. Humans were so disgusting. No faith and no morals. They were nothing. But they always seemed to hold something over her. She was trapped by nothing. Trapped yet again by the evil inside all men.  
  
She stifles a scream, clutching the star tighter as she hears the men. They know she's here. But they don't know they've caught a miracle. The Angel has saved the world or planets a few times. But she's been reduced to this, all for love.  
  
Her solitary wing twitches as they approach. Curled up in a corner, her white dress torn. She is the saddest thing in the world. No cries are heard though, she is as silent as the peacefully dead.  
  
Rough arms seize her shoulders as they drag her over to the building.  
  
"Center for Disturbed Children" Is written on the building. It's not for disturbed children though, mutant experiments happen here. It's not friendly and it's hardly approachable.  
  
They kept the Angel caged for thirteen years. 


	2. Paint me a picture

He says 'Paint me a picture'  
  
I rhyme honey, I don't paint. But I'll give it spin.  
  
Words trickle off her tongue  
  
Like the tears singing down her cheeks.  
  
A beauty made of rhymes  
  
Speaking of lovers trapped with Time...  
  
Sitting inn the Darkness  
  
For it is where she feels she belongs  
  
Closing her eyes  
  
And listening to the sorrowful Lies  
  
Held within the sunlights sky.  
  
She gets lost  
  
She gets found  
  
Yet her soul never once touched the ground.  
  
She flies..  
  
And comes alive  
  
She dreams  
  
But there is only once she'll sleep forever.  
  
She cries  
  
and stays strong  
  
And she screams..  
  
I am not the meek. 


	3. Catching an Angel

It was supposed to be easy for Gambit. Scope out the place and leave. Xavier said it may be a mutant experiment Center, not the Hospital for Disturbed Children it claimed to be.   
  
Gambit was not expecting to get caught, nor was he expecting to share a dark cell with a girl, well woman who would soon become his best friend, confidant and after many adventures, his lover.  
  
He knew someone was in the cell with him. Years as a thief had taught him this. But considering this was a center for disturbed children and also a mutant experiment center, he let things be.  
  
~Scope out de center and leave, de professor said. A two hour mission he said. Should be at de mansion now, watching de game and drinking a beer. But non, I 'ad to get caught!'~ Gambit thought muttering to himself as he paced back and forth in the cold, dark cell. A flicker of movement caught his eye as he turned around.  
  
She was as pale as ivory and tinier than Jubilee. Her hair was long, tangled and the color of tiger. Her eyes were white and her voice was soft. 'Hello.'  
  
She was very pretty. ' Bonjour Petite, Ca va?' The Cajun said, giving her a smile.  
  
'You have a very handsome smile, sir.' A weak smile showing on her tiny face.  
  
'Call me Gambit, Non? What's your name?'  
  
'Experiment 225.' Her voice was quick and loud, she replied walking up to the Cajun. 'You have nice eyes, may I have a closer look at them?'  
  
~Mon Dieu, she barely reaches my shoulder. So tiny and frail looking.~ He thought, reaching out and stroking her cheek.   
  
'Sure t'ing petite.' He said crouching down in front of her.  
  
Slowly Experiment 225 ran her hands over the Cajun's face, her touch as light as a feather.   
  
'They look like they burn. Do they hurt you much? And would you like the bindings on your hands removed?'  
  
'Non, Gambit's eyes not hurt. Oui, I would like de bindings removed very much. But how you gonna do dat, petite?'  
  
He didn't know her powers. She always forgot though, oh the irony. She bit her lip as the ivory claws shot out of her knuckles. 'With these.'  
  
Blood poured from her knuckles as the ivory claws found their way out of her knuckles, Gambit thought. Like Wolverine, he wondered what other powers this pretty little woman fille had.   
  
'How long you been here petite?' Gambit asked as he watched the girl delicately cut the bindings off his hands.  
  
'13 years, give or take a few months.' she answered, her concentration on the bindings and gloves surrounding his hands.  
  
'Why dey put me in the same cells as you petite?'   
  
'They forgot about me. I make them forget actually. Then they can't hurt me. And I can free other mutants when they forget about me.' She remarked casually as she freed Gambit's hands.  
  
'Forget you? 'Explain dis to me sil vous plait?'  
  
' I can make people forget…', her voice faded off.   
  
'And I can make them remember. A lot of people don't like to remember.' Her voice became harsh and slightly angry. ' Maybe they shouldn't do things that they don't want to remember.'  
  
Somebody hurt her. Why didn't she make herself forget? He'd ask that later. Once they were outta dis hell whole. He watched as she gathered her knees up to her chest. Looking so frail and innocent. Da Cajun was troubled.  
  
'Petite, can de Gambit hold you? He dun like de dark none.'  
  
He liked the dark just fine. 225 knew this. But she was so lonely, always alone. She couldn't make the mutants forget her, but they did. She saved them and still she was alone. Maybe, for just a few minutes she wouldn't be alone or forgotten. Taking a few steps into the Cajuns arms, she felt herself relax.  
  
'What dey do here petite?' Gambit was curious, they should have freed him, or killed him by now.  
  
He smiled at her content sigh. ' They want your mutant genes, Gambit. They experiment on children with them. But it never turns out correctly, always side effects. Everything has to be perfect.'  
  
Gambit stiffened as the girl, no woman, shuddered in his arms shuddered. Experiments on children. Would it never stop? Sometimes de Cajun wish he was back at home, in the New Orleans with Papa LeBeau, stealing and drinking. The underworld of New Orleans was far less disturbing den this.  
  
'What kind of side effects petite?'  
  
  
  
'I was born with my powers to make humans forget and remember so those have no side effects. But my hands, well nothing heals. I have to get the other mutants ready to go. Before Dalen gets here.' She said, standing up and disappearing into the floor.. Leaving the Cajun, thinking about his cell mate by himself in the dark.  
  
~*  
  
'Gambit, you have to go! Now!' 225 anxiously prodded the Cajun man in the shoulder. He was awake in seconds. ' Gambit! Come on! You have to leave! Now! Four tiles down there's a passage, lift it up and go down, then take two rights and three lefts and then up again. You need to open the door for the little ones and you'll find yourself behind a coffee shop. The children have other set places to go.'  
  
'De Gambit is not leaving without you petite.'  
  
He expected her to go? ' Are you crazy? I have to stay here. Who else will save the children? I have to make sure I get them out.'  
  
She was the crazy one, if she thought he was leaving her in dis hell hole. 'Chere, Gambit not leaving you here.'  
  
'Go now. I can only hold the guards off for so long.'  
  
'Petite…' His voice trailed off dangerously.  
  
Walking up to Gambit, 225 placed her small hand on Gambit's lips. ' I have to stay. Please don't argue anymore. Come back with help if you'd wish though. I get lonely, and some of the children can't go through the tunnel -'  
  
An angry bang interrupted her. 'Go now!' She yelled, pushing him towards the tiles.  
  
'De Gambit will be back chere! And soon.' He yelled vanishing into the darkness. 


	4. Rape

They never came back. All empty promises from an empty race. But maybe this time. He was who she had been looking for. She had suffered for 13 years, and he was finally here. Maybe it was him. Maybe he was coming back. She had had loved him a long time ago, in centuries long ago. He had wanted to hold her, and she had let him. He smelt just like he had the last time she had seen him. Smoke and Bourbon.  
  
He had asked to hold her then too. She had both of her wings than, and had never loved before. She was full and empty at the same time. And then the man took him away. And she just empty.  
  
This time she freed him though, better off gone than with her in this Hell. She couldn't even call this place Hell. Hell was a lot warmer from what she'd heard. Thinking of this 225 shivered. Dalen could be heard coming down the hallway. He knew what she did. He always knew. She could never make him forget. He was worse than the man on the string. Much worse. She could never make him forget, but Dalen could always make her remember. Make her remember what he did to her.  
  
Dalen had promised her once that if she worked for him, he'd never do anything to her that she would remember. It was so tempting for such an innocent little Angel, but she knew what he could do. She had saved the world far to many times for her morals to flee for just one chance at freedom. One chance, 225 shuddered and curled up into the corner of the cell. Dalen was so close now.  
  
Rape, it was so disgusting. She never felt clean anymore. Dirty, a dirty little angel. And helpless, her hands were always bound when they came. Helpless and dirty. She hated this place, she hated this world.  
  
A new guard was in tonight. She was who they showed the new guards to first. She was so tiny and fragile. Men always needed to feel superior. They always wanted her to give in, like the other girls. She would fight to the end.  
  
Man weight forced her down onto the cold pavement. Her white dress slid up, she screamed, kicked, bit and scratched. She would fight to the end all right, except there was no end for an angel. 


	5. Broken hearts and bindings

225 never ceased her fight. Not even when the X-men interrupted the new guards pleasure. Not even when Remy charged the living Hell out of the guard. She fought until she saw his eyes. Eyes of the devil. Eyes that made 225, the angel cease her fight.  
  
She backed herself into the corner, looking at the other X-men. Curiosity and anger marring the poor girls face. Gambit sighed and slowly walked towards her. Wolverine at his back.  
  
'Bonjour petite! Ca va?'  
  
She still managed to look innocent. How? She stared at him. No words coming from her lips. She didn't flinch when he came near her though. And just stared at him as he removed the gloves from her hands. Gloves, the only that stopped the girl from protecting herself.  
  
'Gambit remove de gloves for you, oui? Like you did for him?'  
  
'Doesn't matter. Only bound me up again. All humans do. If they can't control it or keep it, they tie it up! All you pathetic humans can manage. Cage what's born to be free and free what's born to be caged!'  
  
Her eyes closed then. Jean had left the room along with Logan. The smell of rape to much for his nose. Remy and Ororo were the only two who remained in the room.  
  
'Come Gambit, free her. The anger and death here is far to much.'  
  
Gambit knew this smell all to well, one night in this cell and many nights in the underground thieves guild made one costumed to dis. Or so he had thought. Silently he thanked god for Ororo's presence in the room. He picked up the broken girl and fled the Center for Disturbed Children.  
  
~*  
  
225 woke up quietly and calmly. Looking at the way her arms were bound. Was she caught yet again? She looked around the medical room. Refusing to let the panic swallow her whole.  
  
'Hello?' She didn't yell. Angel's never yell, sometimes they scream though.  
  
'Why hello, Miss 225.'  
  
He was big, blue and furry. Look friendly enough though.  
  
'Could you perhaps remove the bindings sir? I mean no harm.'  
  
'Yes not a problem dear, we just had them on because you were dreaming rather violently.'  
  
She stiffened. ' I didn't hurt anyone, did I?'  
  
'Oui Chere! You're beauty broke Remy's heart!'  
  
It was the devil eyed man. So it was he who had saved her. A gentle shudder went through her body, someone had saved her. Someone came back.   
  
'How did I break your heart?' Panic rose through her. Angels were not supposed to break anything, let alone hearts. Why they were the main internal organ. Why was he still standing?   
  
'How can you still stand when I have broken your heart? It's a major internal organ, you should be dead.' Her bindings were removed and she ran at Remy. Placing her head above his heart.  
  
'It's still beating! You lied!'  
  
Remy wrapped his arms around her small body, and waited until she relaxed. 'Petite, Remy just tease you non?'  
  
Her white eyes became eerie and vacant. 'You do not joke about Death. He and I have known each other for far to long and have become far to close for my comfort! Now where am I, and why did you come back to save me?'  
  
  
  
So this isn't my best chapter. I'd just like to stress that 225/the Angel is new to everything. Will have more of Remy's point of view next chapter!  
  
And as for the claws on 225. I know it's not very usual and hardly believable but it was all from a mental picture in my head. 


	6. To broken to fall

The angel is in a panic. Dalen is free, she can feel it. So is Lans. Her mind flittered back to her first cell mate.  
'Gambit, he's free isn't he?'  
'Oui chere, he was gone before we got dere.' He wasn't happy bout it either. Gambit wanted to kill the man. Wolverine had searched the place up and down. He had found nothing but corpses of more mutants.  
Fate was bound to get her. It was cruel, who would create an angel and leave her like this? Solo winged and empty. Well not quite empty, but hard. To tough for one who was supposed to be the epitome of innocence.  
'Was there a Russian boy there? Black hair and all black eyes?''  
'Non petite.' Gambit bunched his hands at his sides. Was the russian boy her boyfriend? He watched as she began pacing back and forth. Much like she had the first time he had seen her. She was to young to look so angsty. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and keep her safe.   
She had been with him, in the boat house for two days now. She couldn't stand the sterility of the Mansion. She needed freedom. When she moved into the boathouse though, she had moved into his heart. Now he understood how Wolverine felt for Jubilee. Though lately he couldn't help to notice the way Wolverine looked at Jubilee, who had grown up to be a very beautiful woman.  
'Gambit, we have to find Dalen and Lans.'   
'We working on dat petite.'  
Could they work hard enough though? Lans was a walking time bomb. 'Gambit, we have to find them soon. Do you have any idea what went on at the Center?'  
'Didn't think you wanted to talk about it, chere.'  
'No one wants to talk about it. But someone has to. Lans is deadly. A mutant experiment that turned out. He's perfect, just what they were looking for.'  
'What you mean chere?'  
'They were trying to create the perfect mutant. One with no morals, no sense of right and wrong. nothing. Think a living sentinel. Powerful and deadly.'  
She sat down on the floor in front of Gambit, her eyes never leaving his as she spoke.  
'Dalen came up with the idea of injecting mortals, er humans, with mutant genes before they hit puberty. Play with thier genes, with fate. He didn't succed until Lans. Lans was already insane before he came to the center. The quiet insane. One who can function normally in this place, but still have those dark thoughts of death. They injected him with some of my mutant genes and mutanta who went by the name of Mystique and Dark Phoenix.'  
Mon dieu! That meant the boy was a shape shifting telepathic who could make people forget and remember anything.   
He reached out his hand, 'Come chere, we go save de world again, then we give you a name?'  
A smile.  
  
~*  
No one had ever made her smile before. Ever. She only smiled in comfort, and was quite shocked when Gambit, witha few words, made her smile. Save de world again. Would she make it this time though? Would Gambit be back this time? Or would she love him and have him taken away yet again.  
She chewed on her lip and watched her feet as Gambit led her to the mansion. her tiny hand encompassed in his.  
Quickly she said a little prayer to fate. She was already to broken to fall again.  
  
Authors Note: It will get better. 


End file.
